Amira Lion
"Yeah... one day you will find the right person... but for me..." Puts the booklike List away "... I have Destiny further through the galaxy" Amira talking to her half dead master Life, Up Until Now An Amaran born on Manda'lore, a small area where Amaran tribe was found... this tribe was a runaway from the real Homeworld of Amar due to their fur colour... Grey and Black... By amaran religion Black furs are a reincarnation of Rayxin.. the Amaran God of destruction... and specially those born with Red eyes are considered as a ultimate Spawn... unluckily this Female Amaran was born with this unluck... her name was Amira Lion, as she lived with the Tribe on the wilderness of Manda'lore she worked hard and hunted... and survived. Later on.. at the age of 10, she left for a hunt with her fellow friends... all older than her but they appreciated her more than any other adult due to her skill, converting Anger into a great combative and physical matter. Unluckily that group got captured by Imperials... and like everyone knows... The Empire hates everyone other than Human in an unfashionable way... the others escaped but she was left... she was genetically experimented on, her gift granted more and better... the different chemicals changed her Eye color from red to a lighter shade... Pink. Genetically she became stronger and faster, no change visually was added, but the fact of her eyes... at that age, she was then captured back by an outbreak, and Amarans got her back... but unfortunately this time... it wasn't her tribe, but it was the Amarans from Amar, most religious and Brown Furred, as she was taken back to Amar, she was forced into labor until she became 11, at that young age they took her up to the high building where they were supposed to sacrifice her.. her tail was half cut off, leaving blood to go deep into the fur at the edge of her tail and working as a permanent Red Dye in a way... she was able to escape luckily due to a sudden collision of a Shistavanen Ship crash... that was when she found out she was very talented in Technology and fixed the ship, the Shistavanen in turn helped her and fought off the Amarans and took her with her... she then lived with the Shistavanen culture untill she became 13... her Gift was a 'curse' she said, any emotion of Anger shown made her stronger faster and more agile through the way of the Force... she left to the Nightsisters, wishing to take the curse away... as she struck a deal with Mother Kia (The NIGHTSISTER MOTHER of ALL NIGHTSISTERS) she knew her life was going upside down.... she wished for her Gift to be better and that was what she got... she took a companion from the nightsisters along with her... a Human Female named Lorrana Actor (I forgot her RP name now >.<) as they traveled, they struck many lives hurt due to anger... until Lorrana died... Amira was still at a young age of 15 at that time as she took off and continued her vengeance and destruction... she was almost fulfilling her reason of being in this world as the religion said.. although many did not even Believe Rayxin existed... she did. A Sith Lord saw that passion and anger in her and gave her a chance to join him and become his... Apprentice... as she trained with the Sith Lord she became more swallowed into Anger and her passion for killing was more, she slay her own tribe and mainly her parents, craving for their fear towards her... she continued to kill through anger, the Sith Lord decided to give her Markings across her body as a sign of respect... she continued to slay up until the age of 22, that was when she found out what she was doing was wrong. She tried her best to fight back... but unluckily, each time she faced the emotion of Anger it would overpower her and make her kill... and slay. She made a list, and started to use her gift or 'curse' for good and kill only those people, want dead or captured, hoping she would do good she still has the list up until this day, making many allies... like one of them being the Clan of Starwind, TJO, CoNC, and even Obsidian Dominion... the list is written in all the time, new Victims falling, dieing or being captured by her hand... she used many weapons as she had lots of them: She had a double bladed Sword which consisted of one Red crystal in the middle. Another one she had was a Blaster Rifle Carbine of a load of 60 Bullets per round. A Sniper was always on her back magnet panel as well as her Blaster nearby the sniper. Another weapon she had... is a Relic, she got the Lightsaber of the one and only Obi Wan Kenobi, always hidden behind her belt so others didn't see it at all times, though some people think it is a Replica... most of the chances say that it is the real. All these weapons are equipped on her and now at the age of 24 Amira Lion continues her List and goes forth, she is neither Sith nor Jedi, or any other... she is an Amaran and she believes in who she is... using weapons and The Force to aid her... in what she believes... is Destiny. ...Destiny... Amira has a whole past to overcome... but as many have said along her way 'We don't judge by the past, but by what you will do'. Amira never believed in that, even if it were true, her future is probably not going to be bright either. Along her way she has found a Tribe of sorts... of Amarans. This Tribe is called Starwind, and as she inspected them, she understood that they care for each other, even as they are not connected by blood they act as a Family... and she lost hers by Anger. What she believes is her Destiny.. is The List, containing many names and information about people.. or like she likes to say, her 'Victims'. She always fears and keeps The List close by her all nights and days, never losing it but scared if someone will steal it. Category:Person